Love Sweet Love
by Battleground
Summary: If you love Riku, Click here.


Startled, you wake up in the middle of the night and look around the room for what woke you up.

"Go back to bed, Maiyu." You hear someone whisper.

"Where are you going, Riku?" You whisper back.

"I can't sleep, Im going to go out and sit under the paopu tree for a little while." He says." Go back to bed and I'll be here when you wake up." He promises.

"Okay. Good Night Riku." You whisper with your eye lids already starting to droop.

"Night Night Maiyu." Riku says and kisses your hand.

You wake up again not too much later, because everyone is still in their beds, and its still dim outside. You figure its early morning. You stand up in bed and look around at Riku's bed. He's still not there. You become curious and venture out of the hut looking for Riku.

"He's so mysterious..." You say aloud to yourself. "I hope he's okay."

You look through all the huts for him and finally you remember what he said to you earlier in the night, "I can't sleep, I'm going to go out and sit under the paopu tree for a little while." Oh yeah. You quickly jog over to the little island. What you see brings a makes you blush. Riku's laying back on the tree with his leg swinging back and forth, gazing out to the sunrise, paopu fruit in hand. You stop jogging and stand there for a few more minutes staring at his gorgeous body.

"They say.." Begins Riku." That if you share a paopu fruit with the person you love, You're bound to them for all eternity.. No matter what happens."

You flinch when he looks at you with his deep stunningly blue eyes. "_This can't be real_" You think to yourself.

"Come here" Riku motions without taking his eyes off of yours. You follow his command almost mechanically. Riku climbs down from the tree and meets you halfway. Paopu fruit still in hand.

"Maiyu... I can't sleep at night. Being with you makes me confused. I'm not sure of myself anymore. I get hot and flustered when you come near me. Please tell me you have these feelings for me as well." He pleads

"Oh Riku..." Thats all you can say to him as he takes your words away. Riku warmly smiles at you and slowly brings the paopu fruit up to his mouth and takes a bite.

"I want to be with you forever, Maiyu." Riku says and roughly wraps his arm around your waist and brings you into him with a vicious kiss. He forces your mouth open with his tounge and you eat the paopu fruit in his mouth. Riku draws away for air and you quickly grab his shirt and yank him towards you again. Riku picks you up by the waist and you wrap your legs around his as he pushes you up against the paopu tree. You push your arms up through his shirt and break the kiss only to pull the shirt over his head. He fumbles with your dress, but you casually bring your hands up and slide the sleeves down. Leaving your upper body exposed to him.

"Oh Maiyu... You're so beautiful." Riku breathes.

You blush and bring his chin up for another kiss as he starts undoing his belt. His pants fall down on the floor and he picks you up again so the rest of the dress can slide off of your curves. Riku smiles against your mouth and lets the last piece of clothing on either of you fall down his legs.

"Oh My.." You gasp looking down at Riku

Riku smirks and brings his hands up and viciously starts kneading at your breasts. You gasp in pain with a mixture of pleasure as the cold air massages both of your bodies.

Riku looks into your face with a completely serious expression. "Maiyu. This might hurt a little bit. As much a I don't want it to." And with that he swiftly pushes himself inside of you. You try your hardest not to scream, and tears form at the corners of your eyes. Riku looks at you with wet eyes and pulls you into him and rocks you back and forth until the pain subsides. After a few minutes you wiggle your hips and Riku smiles mischeviously into your neck.

"What are you doing Maiyu?" He says innocently.

"Riku.." You moan.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He questions.

"I know you want this too." You reply completely serious. Riku kisses you again and begins to slowly pump inside of you.

"Faster Riku" You whisper loudly

"As you wish." He barely whispers

Riku starts to move faster and faster and you grip his back harder, feeling the warmth pool in the pit of your stomach.

"Riku.. Im going to.." you breath, unable to finish your sentence.

"I know Maiyu, Me too." He groans.

"I love you so much" You say to him just before you explode

"Oh god Maiyu!" He screams and kisses you one last time.

You lean into his arms as he gently pulls out of you and smiles.

"I love you Maiyu." He says and kisses you softly once more.

_Fin._


End file.
